


This is Awkward

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary: Hi! Can I get a Jonathan Byers x Reader where they’re cuddling on the couch and Joyce walks into the room all mustered asking Jonathan why she found a used condom in his room? Thank you loveWarnings: Mentions of sexRequest: Very flustered Joyce confronts Jonathan and S/O about a used condom she found.





	This is Awkward

During a relaxing weekend, you two sat on the couch, Jonathan’s arm was lightly wrapped around your own, and some sixties rom-com played. Jonathan leaned in closer to place a kiss on your lips, but was interrupted by a loud noise coming from Jonathan’s room. You gave each other a side-ways glance, and were thinking the worst of what possibly made that noise. But the ‘noise’ exited Jonathan’s room and scuttled down the hall. Joyce’s hair was messier than usual, and in her hand a garbage bag. Jonathan and you would have ignored Joyce coming into the living room, but her red face and overall flustered look caught their eyes.

“Heya Joyce, what’s the matter? Are you okay we heard a cras-”

“Yes, yes (Y/n), I was cleaning and was surprised thats all” her voice got quieter at the end. You weren’t going to press further, and were going to go back to your show, but Joyce stood in front of the TV. “S-so what I found is somewhat concerning, its important we talk now.” Joyce turned around and shut off the TV, bringing the house to an uncomfortable silence.

Both you and Jonathan wondered just what Joyce found that made her so upset. She was always a calm woman, but she seemed antsy. “I understand that you two are teenagers and whatnot and that things happen,” Jonathan and you locked eyes, figuring out what his mother was referring to. One night when the family was out, Jonathan and you and sex in his room. “But all I’ll say about the matter is I’m glad you two are using protection!” After her final statement, her face was redder than imaginable, and she raced out of the living room.

Jonathan grabbed your hand, and let out a short laugh. “Well, that was unexpected, yet inevitable!”

“Yeah, lets just hope we don’t have to deal with her trying to give 'the talk’ again,”


End file.
